


If wishes were horses...

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [12]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Jesse's got a secret.
Relationships: Brandon "Badger" Mayhew & Jesse Pinkman, Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	If wishes were horses...

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up my Walt/Jesse prompt challenge - it's been a while.  
> Prompt: Shooting Stars  
> Some of these triple drabbles are linked to one another, or other fics, but most of them are stand alone ficlets and all of them can be read on their own.

It was getting cold. The vast, starry sky hung above their heads, watching as they shivered beneath inadequate layers. Jesse was about to give up on igniting his cigarette when Badger offered him his lighter.  


"What's the matter with you?" he asked.  


;Jesse took a long draw, then passed the lighter back. "Nothing."

"Dude, you've been really quiet tonight. Is it a lay-dee?"

"No."

"Are you in lurve?"

"Shut up."

Badger grabbed Jesse's cigarette and took a quick drag. "I'm freezing my ass off out here."

"So go back inside."

"Don't you want me to wait with you?"

"It's okay."

"You wanna be alone under the stars and think about, like, love and shit. I totally get it. See y'later, lover boy."

Jesse grinned as Badger blew him a kiss from the door. "Kiss. My. Ass," he mouthed. 

Once he was alone, Jesse looked up at the sky and blew a plume of smoke into the air. This sucked. Big time. Badger was right. He was in love. It had crept up on him, but now a yearning he'd never experienced before flooded his senses. 'I kinda like this' had turned into 'I need this'.

And today, he'd come _that_ close to spilling out the entire contents of his heart...  


He nearly missed the shooting star, just caught it out of the corner of his eye as he was extinguishing his cigarette. For a moment he considered wishing on it, but what he wanted most in the world was plainly a futile, impossible dream; a dream that would only cause pain to a family he had no right to disrupt.  


Because what he wanted most of all was to be held, to be kissed, to have his feelings acknowledged and returned.

What he wanted most of all was Walter White.


End file.
